


Folie Simultanée

by TrekFaerie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Knifeplay, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A madness shared by two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folie Simultanée

Of all the people in the world she could share her secret with, Abigail is glad it's Dr. Lecter. She likes him. She likes him a lot.

She likes it when he cooks for her, and how he had tried to convince her that it was just pork, really, before he indulged her with one of his rare little smiles and let her in on the secret. She likes it when she's invited along to dinner parties, so she can watch doctors and lawyers and hapless FBI consultants eat human flesh and ask for seconds. After a few dinners she starts to realize how much she likes it. It's a special kind of like, the kind that makes you cross your legs and shiver, the kind that makes you realize how handsome he looks with a knife in his hand...

One day she corners him in his office and asks him to fuck her. Just one more little secret. 

A good magician never reveals his secrets, but he lets her watch as he works, lets her listen, tag along. He admits that she's actually a boon in some situations; people are far more trusting of him with his little "niece" in tow. She realizes one day that she's in the same role everyone had accused her of being in with her father, and she cries. It's the last time she cries until the day she dies.

She's a good student. She learns fast. That boy in the woods soon isn't her only kill.

There are times where she forgets herself and mouths off, either to Will or Dr. Lecter himself, and if there's one thing she's learned about Lecter, it's that he can't abide rudeness.

He slaps her-- once, and only once, since they both learned during that incident that apparently Abigail's natural response to being hit is to take his letter opener off his desk and stab it into his shoulder. He never does it again. (They tell Will that he had a rather unfortunate fall, and he buys it.)

Instead, he just sits her on his desk, pulls her shirt up and, with all the calmness in the world, presses his knife against her belly until little rivulets of blood stain the waistband of her jeans, soak down to her underwear. He does this while he whispers in her ear, tells her about the epidemic of rudeness, how rude her little friend was, and how he won't make any exceptions, even for her, _especially_ for her. She comes in her jeans.

(Will notices the marks when her shirt rides up, and asks if she wants to talk about it. She just says she's been having a hard time lately. He buys it. He sends her to Dr. Lecter more often.)

Will always buys it. She doesn't understand why someone so smart seems so blind to everything around him-- but, love is blind, isn't it? Love blinded her to her father's misdeeds; love blinds Will to their true natures. She starts to distrust love in all its forms, and is thankful that Lecter will never love her, and that she will never love anyone again.

Hannibal doesn't take or ask for his pleasure; he prefers to give it, likes watching her unravel, likes being the one to do it. He never pushes, and never denies a whim, and though she's the one riding him into the mattress or pushing his head down as she sits on the counter, she doesn't doubt for a second that he's the one in control. In power. Her teacher.

One day, Will is going to learn everything. About the bodies. About what he's been eating. One day all the little secrets will fall out, one by one.

One day she'll realize she loves him. And she'll cry one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahaahhahahahahahhahaha
> 
>  
> 
> forgive me father for i have sinned it has been many years since my last confession


End file.
